Vladimir Doomfinger: Beyond the Grave
by Omega's Ood
Summary: What danger can seem that dangerous after Darquessse? When Alice Edgley is contacted by her sister for the first time in 24 years she leaps at the chance. However a strange man arrives instead and takes her from a cafe to the world of magic but is he all that he seems and why are people insisting that her sister is called Valkyrie Cain?
1. Meet your heroes

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter I- Met your Heroes_

She sat in that café waiting for her sister, her parents had always told her that her sister was saving the world, she always laughed at that. She was now 26 and hadn't seen her sister since she was 2, it was a remarkable day for her. Her parents said that she might be in a Bentley or just appear somewhere with a boy with really stupid hair. Her name was Alice Edgley and this is day where she'd meet her sister for the first time in 24 years.

A man in a blue suit, light blue shirt, red tie and a light brownish 1930's hat with a blue ribbon around it which ended in a bow appeared and sat down at Alice's table.

"Um excuse me what are you doing here?" Alice asked

"Well young Alice, to put it blankly I'm here to stop someone from killing you," the man replied, Alice looked puzzled.

"Wha….. What do you mean? I'm her to meet my sister," she said

"Well actually that was just a ploy so you'd come, now when I say duck you duck, ok," the man replied and Alice nodded. He looked around for a few seconds then he spotted a man constantly looking at Alice.

"Duck!" he yelled and then he got out a Victorian style revolver and shot at the man but he held his hand up and the bullet had no effect.

"You really want to do this here? Who even are you?" asked the man

"More to the point, why do you want to kill her?" asked Alice's protector

"Cain, she hurt me I a very bad way, 28 years ago," he replied

"Well I don't know what Cain did to upset you but she's done that to a lot of people. If you're wondering, I'm protecting her so I can get to Skulduggery Pleasant and I'm afraid that angering his old partner and close friend will not put him in a good mood,"

"Are you saying that you're doing this to get close to a dead man? He won't help you, as you know he is not nice,"

"Ah but I have Alice Edgley, He'll have to listen. Any way enough talk," Alice's protector said and then he snapped his palm and Alice's would be attacker went flying across the café and landed in a heap and then he got up, his brown duffle coat bashed a bit. He smiled and rubbed his hands together and it looked like electricity was passing through them then he pushed his hands against the air and then blue beams of energy came out of his hands and hit Alice's protector in the chest, he grunted was forced back, however he put up his forearm and allowed the energy to hit it but he was unaffected by it and fear rose into Alice's attacker's eyes. Her protector grinned and held up his left hand and clicked his fingers, reviling fire. He pointed his hand at Alice's attacker and then a constant stream of fire came out and hit the attacker on the chest and continued to do so until he collapsed onto his knees. Then her protector walked up to the attacker hit him round the face with his revolver then shot him in the head.

"Right then, allow me to take you to Skulduggery Pleasant and your sister," said the man to Alice and he smiled.


	2. Threats look nice!

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter II- Threats look nice!_

Skulduggery Pleasant was looking over the dead body of the man who'd apparently thrown electricity and got shot in the head by a man with an invisible flamethrower. He sighed, always trouble in Dublin at the middle of the day when anyone could see. It was getting more frequent and it was stopping people like Geoffrey Scruntinous actually being able to live their lives, he was rushed off his feet having to explain things. After Darquesse had been disposed of life was supposed to get easier.

Skulduggery got a call from Valkyrie, he'd dropped her off at her house just before he'd come here.

"What is it now?" he asked

"Someone tricked Alice into going to the café you're at now and she might have been there when the fight happened," Valkyrie replied

"Damm Edgley's you're always in trouble," he mumbled "Alright I'll try to find her,"

"Thanks," Valkyrie replied and Skulduggery looked out, side with his hat down so no one could see his skull and freak out. For some reason he didn't want to wear a face today. There was an augment going between Geoffrey and some other man saying he knew what he saw but was slowly calming down.

Suddenly there was a man in a blue suit and a nice hat standing over the road, not doing anything other than look at Skulduggery. Then Geoffrey walked up to him.

"Vladimir?" he asked

"Geoffrey, my old friend," replied Vladimir in his British accent.

"But I don't understand I heard you were dead,"

"That is a lie," replied Vladimir, he walked up to Skulduggery and kicked a stone nearby.

"Awful tragedies can happen to people that Valkyrie Cain cares about, especially Alice," Vladimir said calmly

"What have you done with her?" asked Skulduggery

"Oh nothing. Yet. However I will release her to you and Valkyrie soon but at one small cost, you, Valkyrie Cain, Fletcher Renn and myself have a reasonable conversation. No tricks skeleton, I need all of you, tell you what I'll add Tanith Low into the conversational peoples as well, you got that, you four meet me at the woods just outside Roarhaven in four hours and I'll hand Alice over. Deal?" asked Vladimir

"Deal," replied Skulduggery and Vladimir smiled and started going into the ground and then he was gone. "Who was that?" Skulduggery asked Geoffrey,

"Him, oh that was Vladimir Doomfinger. He's one of the most powerful Elementals in the world yet no one has heard of him because he's so good at hiding. However he is more untrustworthy than China Sorrows, everything he does is for himself. He fought on Mevolent's side in the war simply to reveal magic to the world, so that he could walk along the mortal world. However Mevolent betrayed him which hurt him so much that he wanted to reveal magic whatever he cost," replied Geoffrey

"Why hasn't he already?" Skulduggery asked

"Because he's sly and wants the mortals to realise magic is real without realising it, he's cunning, intelligent, ruthless and insane,"

"Vladimir Doomfinger here I come," replied Skulduggery Pleasant


	3. The Meeting of the Heroes

**Hello minions! Welcome back to this story that for some unknown reason you like. Well life for me has been a bit hectic but as promised I give you the next chapter.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter III: The Meeting of Heroes_

"Why are we here?" asked Alice

"Why? Oh this is where I agreed to meet your sister and a few of her friends. Don't worry I'm sure you'll like them," replied Vladimir

"Vladimir, let her go!" ordered Skulduggery from behind, Vladimir turned and smiled.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, Tanith Low, Fletcher Renn and this is your sister Alice, Valkyrie Cain," said Vladimir

"She can't be my sister she's only 18," replied Alice

"Magic slows your age on the outside, the more you use it," said Valkyrie

"Then why are you-" Alice started to say

"Enough questions I'm sure Valkyrie will answer them later now if you please, our conversation," said Vladimir aggressively

"Oh no that's not going to happen, you're going to accompany me into the sanctuary," Skulduggery said

"Oh really then I'm afraid if that's the path you choose then I'll just have to do this," replied Vladimir and he got out a black remote control and pressed it, shortly after Alice was in remarkable pain. He stopped the pain. "Unless of course you change your mind,"

"Fine," grumbled Skulduggery "Say what you've got to say,"

"Thank you, thank god I came up with a bloody back up plan. Anyway I have been hiding from the authorities since I discovered magic, until Mevolent picked me out. I agreed to fight for him but not on his terms, later into the war, this is after you were dead, Mevolent could see that I was not helping with the Faceless side of things. I did not want to, after all these gods would only spoil my plan. However he ordered Serpine to kill my wife in front of me, he also hopped that if word got out that it would upset you. I of course was in outrage, my wife was one of the only people I'd ever met that believed, like me, that mortals should be aware of our existence only so that we can walk among them. I then went in outrage and became determined to make what she had dreamed possible. I am telling you this because I'm telling you, be prepared Mr Pleasant. Be prepared for a time when mages are acknowledged by mortals, a time were mages bring peace to the world, a time when mages contribute to the development of humanity itself!" said Vladimir quite nobly.

"You are deluded if you think that mortals would except our existence in peace," replied Skulduggery

"No Skulduggery, if I scare them enough then through fear they will accept us. The death of about 500,000,000 within 2 hours should just about do it," said Vladimir

"You're going to slaughter millions of people?" asked Fletcher

"Yes," replied Vladimir

"Then Vladimir Doomfinger, I am placing you under arrest for conspiracy to murder," said Tanith

"Oh I'm afraid I'll have to decline, catch fella's," said Vladimir, before he threw the black remote at Skulduggery

"Are you resisting arrest?" asked Skulduggery

"Yes!" replied Vladimir, then Tanith drew her sword and that followed by Vladimir snapping his palm sending Tanith flying into a nearby tree. Rendering her unconscious. Fletcher was next to attack, he teleported behind Vladimir but Vladimir elbowed him in the nose.

"Ah, I think you broke my nose!" Fletcher cried, then he too was set into a tree to become unconscious. Then Valkyrie created a ball of light and allowed it to grow, it nearly reached Vladimir but he created a wall of air and pushed it back.

"Stay out of this Valkyrie!" ordered Skulduggery, him and Vladimir began circling each other. They threw fire at each other but it was deflected by the opponent, they soon went into scare tactics but that didn't work either so Vladimir started to fall into the ground and went to his base of operations.

_Base of Operations_

A man in a black cloak was there when Vladimir arrived, he was called Saxradous Formula.

"Necromancer," Vladimir said

"Mr Doomfinger. If your plan is to work then soon my temple and the surrounding temples will have to declare independence as the New Necromancer Order. How is it progressing?" asked Formula

"Oh, it's going well, Cain and Pleasant are now involved and soon Alice Edgley will be to. The plan is falling into place. All we need is for the Warlocks to hold up their end of the bargain, they're the only way we can take Africa," replied Vladimir

"Then let us begin," said Formula and a wide grin spread across Vladimir's face, the world would end by his hand!

**Oh what a cliff-hanger! Why does the necromancers need to break away? What do the Warlocks have to do with this? And why does he want to END the world, not change it like he said? Find out next time.**


	4. Bang, Bang, Bye Bye

**Hello again minions! I'm here updating, yet again. If you are still reading and are yet to review then please review, they really do help me to make the story better.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter IV: Bang, Bang, Bye, Bye_

Skulduggery had persuaded Grand Mage China Sorrows into seeing Vladimir Doomfinger as a threat three weeks ago. He was now still in the same place he was when he started the investigation. He hit his hands onto the desk that he was forced to have as Senior Detective of the Irish Sanctuary, he was angry that he hadn't found anything yet and wasn't getting anything. Then he received a call from u unknown source saying that there was a large quantity of Warlocks forming around Africa. Skulduggery called the Monster Hunters.

"Hi Fletcher, could you and the Monster Hunters investigate reports of a large quantity of Warlocks around Africa?" asked Skulduggery

"Um, yea I suppose we could look at it, hey guys how do you like the sound of Warlock hunting in Africa?" asked Fletcher to whoever was with him

"Um, yea alright. What part of Africa though?" drifted Dexter's voice, Skulduggery didn't know he was with the Monster Hunters.

"Yea, we'll do it but what exactly does a Warlock look like?" replied Fletcher

"Fletcher,"

"Yes,"

"They look like people," replied Skulduggery, clearly irritated.

"Right, I knew that," said Fletcher, then he switched his phone off. Skulduggery hoped this had something to do with Doomfinger, he moaned and sat down to rest his head on the table. Suddenly the wall behind him exploded into a mass of rock and plaster and Skulduggery flew over the table, he looked up and cursed.

_Base of Operations_

Vladimir stood in front of 5 well trained Elementals, he hummed to himself. Then he turned to see the crimson dressed mages.

"General Wadafi tells me your well trained, all of you specialising in one element apart from your leader, who is strong with all four. You are to be my personal black ops team, well one of them. If you disgracefully fail then you will be punished but if you only fail then you will not. I want you to find and imprison, not kill, Tanith Low. Once you have contained her you will alert me, then you will protect her until I arrive, is that understood?" questioned Vladimir

"Yes sir," the all said in union. Soon, thought Vladimir, soon.

_Gordon Edgley's House (now under the ownership of Valkyrie Chain)_

"So Alice, first things first, the reason that I look 18 and not my actual age is because I frequently use magic, I should stay looking like I'm in my twenties for about 100 years," said Valkyrie

"Right but I still don't get why you're not called Stephanie," replied Alice

"Well you see people have three names, a given name, that one your parent or guardian gave you. Chosen name, that's the name you chose to call yourself. Plus your true name, which if discovered you will have access to unimaginable power," answered Valkyrie

"You'll have to choose a name soon because Vladimir Doomfinger knows your given name and without a chosen name he can control you with your given name," said Tanith who was also there to help Valkyrie.

"So what should I call myself?" asked Alice

"That's up to you but it must feel right and don't call yourself anything silly like Dragons Beard," replied Valkyrie

"Ok, how about Venus Sparrow?" asked Alice

"Mmmm I like it, you call yourself beauty and elegance. If you become a powerful Sorceress, which I'm sure you will, the name will fit you perfectly," replied Valkyrie

"Ok, Venus Sparrow it is," said Venus. Soon Valkyrie would explain Elemental and Adapt and what they could do. Unfortunately her phone rang.

"Valkyrie are you ok?" asked Skulduggery

"Yea, course I am. I'm just teaching Venus about magic," replied Valkyrie

"Ah, so Alice has chosen a name has she?" inquired Skulduggery

"Yea, well Doomfinger knew her given name. Anyway why'd you call me?" asked Valkyrie

"There was an explosion at the sanctuary, five tonnes of dynamite, yet I was the only one in danger,"

"Doomfinger?" said Valkyrie coldly

"Most likely," replied Skulduggery "Come to my place, bring Venus with you to,"

"OK," said Valkyrie and then she hung up. "There's been an explosion at the sanctuary, we've been summoned to Skulduggery's,"

"Oh but that's when bad things happen to me," whined Tanith

_Skulduggery's House_

Skulduggery's house seemed to amaze Venus, she just found the layout of it fascinating, then she came face to face with Skulduggery and screamed.

"He's uh..uh…..uh….S-S-Skel-Skeleton," she cried

"You didn't know?" asked Skulduggery "Clearly not," he hummed a bit then jumped about the place, this annoyed Tanith so she hit him, "Ow that hurt!" he said "Anyway down to business someone, assumed Vladimir Doomfinger, planted multiple bombs that were intended to hurt me, however not kill me. We must therefore assume that he has plans for me later on in life, how wonderful of him!" Skulduggery cried

"Returning to sanity, what's his next move?" asked Tanith

"Presumably to hurt Valkyrie in some way, or maybe take over the world," Skulduggery replied happily.

"Right then, we stay here for a while and teach Venus about magic. Then we can fully focus on the situation at hand," said Valkyrie

"Yes, teach away my little apprentice" said Skulduggery

"Well Venus, there are to main types of magic and they are Elemental and Adept. Now Elemental magic focuses on the four elements fire, air, water and earth. Whereas Adept magic can be all sorts of things like: teleportation, wall walking, shooting laser beams from your eyes, sensitives- they can hypnotise you or predict the future-, um, energy throwing and necromancy- death magic," said Valkyrie

"Uh, I think Elemental," said Venus

"Ah excellent choice, I can teach you that Venus," said Skulduggery, when all of a sudden Fletcher burst in.

"Skull," he asked

"Don't call me that but yes," he replied

"You know you sent us to investigate Warlocks,"

"Yes," said Skulduggery, concerned

"Well there's about five armies of them, all at different parts of Africa!" Fletcher cried

"Ah," replied Skulduggery, that did it for Fletcher.

"Ah, is that all you've got to bleed 'in say, ah. You idiot, you sent us on a suicide mission, you know that. We nearly died!" he yelled

"Fletcher, calm down," Valkyrie said

"Valkyrie, you're here, oh…I err, don't know what to say," Fletcher replied, Valkyrie didn't know it but his affection and love for her had returned to him and her love for him returned to her. However, Venus could see it, see could see them gazing into each other's eyes. So Venus went to the kitchen and beckoned Valkyrie over.

"What?" asked Valkyrie

"Are you and Fletcher going out?" asked Venus innocently

"No, we used to when I was 16 but we don't anymore," replied Valkyrie

"Why don't you just kiss him, it's obvious you and him love each other," Venus said

"She's right Val, you and Fletch, totally in love," said Tanith from behind

"No. I. Don't. If you remember I dumped him because I was bored of him," replied Valkyrie

"So you wouldn't mind if I just went over and kissed him then?" asked Venus and Tanith nodded sympathetically.

"Who, girl you'll do anything to prove a point," said Tanith

"There isn't a point to prove. Why would I want to get back with Fletcher, his stupid hair, his cocky grin and his cute and overly attractive face," said Valkyrie trailing off, she gave Venus a glare and stalked towards Fletcher.

"Fletcher?" Valkyrie asked

"Yea," he said turning round, only to have Valkyrie pull him close and kissed him. She then walked away. "Yep, still got it," said Fletcher

**Who planted the bombs? Will Valkyrie and Fletcher get back together? Find out next time!**


	5. Star Crossed Lovers

**Hello once more minions! I have returned from nothingness to give you this chapter. Just one thing, if you've got this far then please review!**

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter V: Star Crossed Lovers_

Fletcher slumped into the chair next to Skulduggery, the girls were off chatting upstairs. Fletcher sighed.

"Skulduggery, I think I'm in love with Valkyrie. Again!" cried Fletcher

"Oh god! Not again," Skulduggery replied, Fletcher would have preferred to talk to Ghastly but unfortunately, Ghastly was dead.

"I want your help," said Fletcher

"Well, I was not expecting this. Um, Fletcher I tell you what I'll find out if Valkyrie likes you in that way or not," Skulduggery said

"She kissed me, if that's any help," Fletcher said

"Then ask her out to dinner or dancing, my fleshy friend,"

"Yea, yea, I might," replied Fletcher, sounding confident.

_Upstairs_

Valkyrie, Venus and Tanith were sitting on a large sofa talking about what Valkyrie should do next.

"You should let him make the next move, make sure he's interested," said Tanith

"Mmmmm, what to do. What if he's not interested?" questioned Valkyrie

"Then you accept your fate coolly," replied Tanith "Anyway, Skull has asked me to go home and try and find out where Doomfinger comes from,"

"By the sound of his accent, Cambridge," said Venus

"How do you know that?" asked Tanith

"I used to date a guy from Cambridge," she replied

"Ok, thanks. I'll check it out,"

_Base of Operations_

Vladimir was looking at a heart locket that he kept hidden in his pockets, inside was a black and white picture of a young woman, that looked about 29 and she had long flowing hair and a long but elegant dress on. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the locket.

"For you my love," Vladimir whispered

_London, Tanith's Apartment_

Tanith went to her apartment in the hustle and bustle of London city, she got a few lingering looks, as he always did in this clothing. However she felt someone's eyes penetrating into her back but whenever she turned around they were gone.

She got in her apartment and locked the door, suddenly she heard knocking on her window. Tanith turned and saw a man in crimson robes and a wide brimmed witch's hat the same colour, suspended 15 storeys up. There was then a banging on her door, in a quick drum-drum-drum rhythm, Tanith looked through the spy hole to reveal a man dressed the same. Then someone started tapping on her kitchen window, she went and saw a man griping on the ledge.

"I'd let them in if I were you," said a man from behind her, Tanith whipped around to reveal a man dressed the same only he had black flames on the bottom of his robes.

"Who are you," asked Tanith

"We're the Crimson Mages," replied the man, however the people wanting to come in had lost patience, the man at the door caused massive amounts of fire to burn through the door. The man at her window pushed the air and shattered the window, whilst someone dressed the same came through the floor. The man at the kitchen window started spraying water at a tremendous force from his mouth, from his mouth! The window smashed in seconds and he climbed through.

Now all five of them were in Tanith's apartment. The water guy sprayed water onto the floor and soon they were wading in it up to their waists. The fire man spun and became a wheel of fire, yet the air guy pushed her into a corner. This allowed hands to scratch and distract her from the walls. Then some shackles were clasped onto her wrists, the man with black fire robes who was clearly the leader, pulled her along the apartment.

The others cleared up and water guy put his mouth in the water and sucked it up in mere seconds.

"Boss, we got her," said the leader into his phone "Tanith Low is ours!"

_Skulduggery's House_

Fletcher was pacing the corridor but what should he say. _Just tell her how you feel_ said a voice in his head, _no! If you do that she'll hit you!_ Said another, the reasonable voice according to Fletcher. However Fletcher never thought about things reasonably. He walked into the room Valkyrie was in, she was alone thank god.

"Valkyrie," said Fletcher

"Yea," replied Valkyrie

"Well I kinda…." Fletcher trailed off "Look," he said more confidently "I think you have certain feelings for me," he continued, slightly worried by Valkyrie's worried look, he had noticed. "Well I kind of have them to. Not about me just about you, you know I ur…" he looked away embarrassed.

"Oh my stupid idiot," said Valkyrie, then she pulled him in for a kiss. They went downstairs to tell Skulduggery.

"Hey Skull, guess what? Me and Fletch are back together!" Valkyrie cried

"Ah, well I have bad news. Tanith has been kidnaped and it's suspected that Doomfinger is involved," Skulduggery said. Then his phone rang and Skulduggery picked it up.

"Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? This is just the beginning," came Vladimir's voice, then the call ended. Skulduggery looked down at his phone, _number blocked_, he roared and threw his phone across the room, and it hit a wall and split in two.

"Tick, Tick, Mr Pleasant," said Vladimir, looking in at Skulduggery's house.

**OMG! What will happen to Tanith? What will the Crimson Mages do next? Who is in Vladimir's locket? Find out next time.**


	6. The Battle of Tanith Low

**Once again you return to me, minions. Now I can finally update you this chapter, I can say that I am finding out roughly how many more chapters I have left to go so we should be finished by Friday next week.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter VI: The Battle of Tanith Low_

Skulduggery sat over his desk and drummed his fingers on it, he was teaching Venus magic in his spare time but he mainly focused on finding Tanith now, since Ghastly had died Skulduggery had felt more protective over her. He'd sent Valkyrie over to her apartment to investigate what might have happened. She phoned him,

"What is it?" asked Skulduggery

"Tanith's apartment is heavily water damaged, there are cracks all over it, her door is burned and windows have been smashed," replied Valkyrie

"What are you enquiring?" questioned Skulduggery

"I think that four or more Elementals ambushed her here and gave her to Vladimir Doomfinger," replied Valkyrie and Skulduggery stiffened, if Valkyrie was right then he had black ops assassins at his disposal. This was very bad!

Skulduggery was going to Geoffrey's house, he had texted him telling him that it was about Vladimir. When he arrived the door was open, Skulduggery walked in with his gun out. He walked into the living room and saw Geoffrey's rotting carcass, with its throat cut. Skulduggery stiffened and opened a cupboard to reveal C4 plastic explosives and a timer ticking down from five seconds. Skulduggery leaped out of the window just before and army of flames attacked his back. The building spread across most of the street, then Skulduggery thought, any evidence about Geoffrey's murder had now been destroyed, plus a massive explosion in the middle of Dublin!

Valkyrie sighed as Fletcher got her back to Dublin, Doomfinger's attacks were getting more and more public. Plus she had to have a meeting with Grand Mage China Sorrows, she was to be reinstated as a sanctuary agent, she supposed it meant that she could do things with her time but unfortunately she had Fletcher just at this point. She went to the stupid meeting anyway, god her life was boring when she had to work.

"So, you agree to be reinstated?" asked China

"Yes," replied Valkyrie

"Good, next on the agenda, Mr pleasant you investigate the Necromancer Temple in England, they and every other temple from Ireland to Poland has become independent and are now called the "New Necromancer Order" see if Vladimir Doomfinger is connected," said China

"How could it be, as far as I'm aware now they don't want a Death Bringer, how can this be bad?" asked a young clerk

"Well sir, it's bad because that could be millions of Necromancers ready to fight for Doomfinger,"

"Where did you get that idea from?" asked a voice, everyone turned to see a man in a blue suit and a hat.

"Vladimir Doomfinger," said Skulduggery, taking out his gun.

"Now then fellas, there's no need for all this," he replied, however Skulduggery fired his gun but the bullets hit something. "Wall of air," said Vladimir "Now, take them," then a necromancer appeared from behind him and hit his gauntlet against the wall and small mice of darkness came out and swarmed every cleaver on the floor. They then ran off into a big truck that had somehow appeared.

"Good bye sanctuary. Soon it begins, oh and some of your cleavers need to actually die," Vladimir said before several bursts of flame shot into the sanctuary burning through the cleavers hearts.

_Airstrip, The Alpes_

Tanith was shoved along a dark corridor by the mages that had captured her, her chains and shackles digging in, she'd been given a sack to wear and her mouth was taped shut. Suddenly a door opened and revealed a bright light and lots of snow, Tanith's eyes squeezed shut to protect themselves. The mages laughed and now Tanith could see that the fire guy had ordinary fire on the bottom of his robes, water guy had waves, air guy had wind and earth guy had rocks. The tape around Tanith was ripped off by the wind. She gasped at the coldness of the air, then three old Lancaster Bombers came out of the sky. They landed and men in black dressed almost like mercenaries jumped out of two of them with heavy weaponry. Out of the third came what was clearly mages of all shapes and sizes.

"What's happening?" asked Tanith

"What's happening?" mimicked the leader "What's happening is that you will die in front of all your little friends and then we will kill all sanctuary agents, then you and your little secrets will come out in the open, to welcome a new age!" he cried as Tanith's eyes widened.

_Base of Operations_

"Did it work?" asked Vladimir evilly

"Yes," replied Formula

"Red Hoods, take positions assigned to you!" roared Vladimir, then the captured cleavers took up defensive positions around the entire place, only they were red.

_Irish Sanctuary_

The damage that had been caused was phenomenal, 300 cleavers dead and an extra 100 captured. The sanctuary. Skulduggery was outraged, he hated it when things like this had happened and Valkyrie thought that age had mellowed the detective but clearly it had not. Valkyrie sighed the way she always did, then Fletcher appeared. He grinned at her and kissed her, then his face went all serious.

"What?" asked Valkyrie

"Skulduggery!" he yelled and Skulduggery came.

I've found Tanith, they're keeping her in the Alpes," he said and Valkyrie gasped.

"Where?" she asked

"Where Argeddion was held," he replied.

_The Alpes_

Tanith was chained to a podium, and her sword was dangling above her head. Then Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Fletcher.

"No! Go! Run!" screamed Tanith, then Vladimir jumped over to where Tanith was and took out a knife and placed it on the rope that was holding Tanith's sword.

"Oh no you don't," said Skulduggery, this was followed by an army of mages walking up to where Skulduggery was. They all prepared, some got out swords, some set themselves on fire, others rubbed their hands together powering up and Venus held a fire ball high and mighty.

"Ah Venus," said Vladimir

"How do you know my name?" asked Venus

"Oh I know many things, like what Skulduggery's biggest secret is," he replied

"And would you mind telling me what that is?" asked Skulduggery

"What you did in the war, mainly what you did whilst you were in hiding, you see I go a glimpse of you in a place you shouldn't have been. Anyway, kill them, kill them now," ordered Vladimir and all of the mercenaries opened fire and the mages ran, to battle.

A lot of the mages were killed by the guns but some took cover and then the mercenaries went inside. There was one mage on Vladimir's side that was chucking sorcerers over the edge of the mountain, someone hit him really hard, as hard as could but it didn't make a difference. The man laughed and cracked the guy's skull.

"I am a Kinetist," he yelled but Skulduggery ran towards Tanith and burned the chains, she took her sword and ran.

"Retreat," Skulduggery yelled and the sorcerers scattered.

"You'll fight me again Skulduggery Pleasant!" Vladimir roared "You will fight me," he paused "Beyond, the grave,"

**Wow, what an exciting adventure for all of you but what is Vladimir planning? How did he change the cleavers? And why kill 300 of them? Find out next time.**


	7. Rise from Death

**Welcome minions to the next chapter. Please check out my new Doctor Who and Skulduggery Pleasant crossover called **_**Where Insane Men Walk**_** I'd really appreciate it.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger Series: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter VII: Rise from Death_

Skulduggery was seated at a table in his house, 37 mages had been killed. However they now knew what they were up against. Well trained mortals and many well trained mages. Skulduggery sighed.

"We have to find out what he's doing," Skulduggery said

"Yes but how?" asked Tanith

"I know," said Fletcher who had just appeared

"What?" asked Valkyrie

"I teleport to the Alpes and say that I want to join them," he said

"No way!" yelled Valkyrie

"I'd be dangerous but I think you could pull it off," said Skulduggery, then Fletcher vanished.

_Base of Operations_

Fletcher had been found and captured in the Alpes, then he was blindfolded and taken to Doomfinger. Vladimir sat proudly on a golden throne in his usual get up and he had Fletcher kneel before him.

"So I hear you want to join me," he said

"Yes, I want revenge for what Valkyrie did to me," Fletcher replied

"Ah, Mr Renn I can give you this revenge and all you'd have to do is take them to where the old Irish Necromancer Temple was," said Vladimir

"Ok, I'll do it,"

"Good, now run along," said Vladimir and Fletcher left still blindfolded. Vladimir beckoned a Red Hood over, "Bring me Wadafi, now!" he ordered and then the Red Hoods opened a door and Wadafi walked in.

"Sir," he said

"Wadafi, order the Kinetist to kill the Teleporter piece by piece in front of Chain," Vladimir said

"Yes sir," Wadafi said with a smirk.

_Skulduggery's House_

Skulduggery was pleased, they had to meet in what was now a sanctuary graveyard for fallen Cleavers. He didn't find it that suspicious so he told no one and prepared to leave, Fletcher was going with them and he would "Betray" them. It was all worked out.

"Are you sure that it will work," said Tanith

"75% sure, maybe 55% sure," replied Skulduggery and they then left.

_Sanctuary Graveyard_

Vladimir and two others were waiting for them there. The two others were the necromancer called Saxradous Formula and the other man, looking like a slightly older Geoffrey Scrumptious was called Hiriku Wadafi. Vladimir smiled then another man appeared.

"Fletcher, now you get your revenge," said Vladimir and the man jumped at Fletcher and grabbed his head.

"Me Kinetist, me hurt you very badly," he said with a Russian accent.

"How is this revenge?" asked Fletcher

"Valkyrie cares about you so it is only logical that if you die painfully then she'll get hurt," Vladimir laughed. Then the Russian broke Fletcher's arms and legs then cracked his skull open and then he allowed Fletcher to fall to the floor.

"Fletch, no!" screamed Valkyrie but Skulduggery and Tanith held her back.

"Oh you break my heart," said Vladimir sarcastically "Now skeleton you will see why you should not have interfered, Formula," and Formula placed his gauntlet on a tombstone and darkness poured out into 300 newly buried cleavers. The cleavers then pulled themselves out of the ground and waited for orders.

"Kill everyone except for me, Wadafi and the Russian," Vladimir said

"What about me?" asked Formula

"Um you're now, of no use to me," Vladimir replied and then he was cut in two and Vladimir picked up his gauntlet. The others ran to Fletcher.

"Fletch, you need to teleport us or Valkyrie Chain, the woman that you love, will die," said Skulduggery, seconds later they were in the Sanctuary sick bay. Vladimir screamed.

"From this day forward I declare war on the Irish Sanctuary, Cleavers od the Undead, attack the Irish Sanctuary and kill anyone who stands in your way!" he ordered and the Cleavers began to march.

**Dun dun duuuun! The next chapter will be the last! Will Vladimir succeed? Will Fletcher die? Fnd out soon!**


	8. War

**Hello minions. Welcome to the final instalment of Vladimir Doomfinger: Beyond the Grave! I hope you enjoy.**

_Vladimir Doomfinger: Beyond the Grave_

_Chapter VIII: War_

Nye was fixing Fletcher and Valkyrie was tearing her hair out with worry. Soon Nye walked in.

"Your friend has suffered great damage, it will take at least five days to repair, if not more," said Nye ad Valkyrie burst into tears.

"Val it'll be alright," said Tanith but Valkyrie couldn't hear her. Then a sudden shout was heard and Skulduggery came rushing in.

"Doomfinger's Cleavers are attacking!" he yelled but still Valkyrie didn't register "Look Valkyrie the best way to help Fletcher now is to protect him from invading forces,"

"Ok," Valkyrie sobbed and left Fletcher to fight for his life.

_Roarhaven Forests_

Vladimir stood with the gauntlet on his hand overlooking the slaughter. His cleavers would soon break the walls and kill every person in sight and magical government would fall!

_Roarhaven_

Skulduggery threw fire at as many cleavers as he could but they just kept regenerating new cells. They were like the White Cleaver. Soon they had broken through the walls and were marching towards the sanctuary. Skulduggery ordered that a protective line be made to protect the Sanctuary. However all the Cleavers dropped dead and Vladimir Doomfinger walked out.

"This attack only shows my power" he said "Skulduggery you and I are forced together by fate. I must now untangle this path and you are the biggest thorn so you must die. However Valkyrie doesn't have to, just hand yourself to me an allow me to kill you,"

"Never," he yelled back

"Well then, you have jut sentenced millions if not billions of people to their deaths," Vladimir replied then he sunk into the ground and Roarhaven was left alone and now Skulduggery had a new danger to face and his name was Vladimir Doomfinger!

**The End. I know it wasn't a very good ending but it's what you're getting. Vladimir Doomfinger will return in Vladimir Doomfinger: The Spiked Chain, coming soon.**


End file.
